


What I Love About You

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [24]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Make the person who prompts before you (MuseInMe3) love her LEAST favorite ship.<br/>Characters: Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray<br/>Words: 582<br/>Original Post Date: February 20, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love About You

Finn's heart beat furiously in his chest as Quinn's body pressed against him, her lips slowly caressing his as they lay on her bed. He felt overwhelmed in the room that just screamed Quinn Fabray; every trophy, every ribbon, every picture on the wall and stuffed animal on the bed an extension of everything that made Quinn who she was. He felt privileged just to be allowed into her sanctuary, and scared all at the same time. Quinn was his first love, and in the small town world of Lima Heights, Ohio, he reckoned she would be his last.

She was pregnant with his baby after all.

"Quinnie! Can you come down here a minute!" her mother shrilled from downstairs.

Quinn huffed as she rolled off of Finn, but eyed him coyly. "Don't go anywhere," she winked.

He watched her race out the door, her adorable little Cheerio uniform bouncing on her limber body and he remembered back to when she'd first made the squad. She'd been so excited that he just swept her into his arms and kissed her. It had been their first kiss and he'd never regretted it.

He swung out of bed, waiting for Quinn to return. He loved everything there was about her and, feeling romantic, he sat in her little white desk chair, determined to write her a love note. _Roses are red, Violets are blue…_ something like that. He grabbed a piece of paper then looked around for a pen, not finding one on the desk. He opened the drawers and rummaged around, but stopped when his fingers flicked a wallet size photo. He picked it up and his breath hitched. A little girl, with pigtails and large glasses stared back at him, and though so much of her was entirely unfamiliar, he was certain he saw Quinn's eyes staring back at him.

"What are you doing?" Quinn's voice, hard and gravely, attacked him and she slammed the door shut behind her. He startled to standing just as she crossed the floor and tried to rip the picture from his hand. But he held it behind his back and tucked it in a pocket.

"That was you," he said simply. "Before you moved here."

"That was never me," she snapped, tears suddenly glistening in her eyes.

"Yes," Finn whispered, drawing closer to her. He reached out and brushed a hair gently behind her ear. "It was. It is," he amended with a warm smile. She shook her head, but he held her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her. "Do you know what I've always loved about you? I love how you don't let anything stand in your way. I love how you fight for what you want and won't take no for an answer. How you always know the right thing to say," Finn said softly. "You've always been everything I want to be and I'm not, but now I know that you're also everything that I am. Scared. Insecure. Just a little bit uncool," he chuckled. "Knowing who you were, Quinn, it makes me love you even more than I already do."

Quinn wiped away the tears that had fallen at Finn's words and wrapped her arms around his neck. To her Finn would always be the perfect man, the perfect father, the perfect husband. She loved him with all her heart, and if Finn somehow saw himself in Lucy then maybe she could someday learn to love Lucy, to love herself, too.


End file.
